


[Podfic of] Me without you is less than none

by klb



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb of a fic by flaky_artist</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Me without you is less than none

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Me without you is less than none](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/36219) by flaky_artist. 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/%5BWicked%5D%20Me%20Without%20You%20Is%20Less%20Than%20None.mp3) | **Size:** 4.6 MB | **Duration:** 3:42

  
---  
  
From the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology I. The entire work can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/249564.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Notes (crossposted from 2011): By the time I was done editing this piece, I shipped these two LIKE MAD. I just got so emotionally into this story, and I think it may have been my favorite to work on out of the whole batch.


End file.
